


How was your day?

by Bugluv



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: Betty Cooper is the queen of distractions, Betty just wants to help, F/M, Future Fic, Happy Kink Week Y'all, Kink Week!!!!!, Kinky Fucks Discord, Oral Sex, Sex with vibrator, kinky smut, multiple orgasms because jughead is capable of giving Betty amazing orgasms in one sitting, see how many iconic bughead lines you can spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugluv/pseuds/Bugluv
Summary: Jughead Jones is stressed out and uninspired while trying to write the sequel to his Best-Selling Novel. Betty Cooper-Jones only wants to help him out, and comes up with a plan to do just that.





	How was your day?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone, thanks for taking the time to read this. it was written in the Kinky Fucks Discord ages ago by me and SmoochmeJuggie one late night in the chat, (she is a total gem of a person btw!!) and after it was saved and sent to me by Diokomen and BETA'd by the amazing MotherMaple, it is ready for Kink week in our lovely fandom!
> 
> Special thanks to everyone I mentioned above and to Sarah (theheavycrown), Goddess of the Bughead Fandom.
> 
> I hope you guys like it.

Betty Cooper-Jones had a plan. 

Her loving and attentive husband had been extremely distracted lately;  stressed out over writing the sequel to his best-selling novel based on the mysteries that had plagued their small town during their high school years. He was fighting writer’s block, and pesky book agents constantly bombarding him with notes on his latest chapter. 

While his book had helped them secure their dream apartment in Brooklyn, Betty hated seeing him so frustrated and uninspired, and despite telling him to take a step back from the novel to clear his head, he persisted. He was constantly asking her opinion about new plot lines and character quirks, even while watching TV.

Jughead Jones wasn't one to become so distracted, especially when he could sense that his wife was only trying to help ease his stressful, deadline-ridden professional life. He noticed a new pattern to his days, coming home to their tidy but cluttered apartment, Betty at the desk typing away, with dinner still warm on the stove. 

“How was your day?” she would ask, turning to him.

“Busy. The usual,” he would reply, or vice versa.

They would sit down at their table with plates of whatever Betty had made, catch up on their day, and afterward, they would turn on whatever they were binge-watching that week on Netflix. Still, he couldn't stop thinking about the work that had to be done, and Betty did her best to help him, even while the TV droned on.

Betty noticed this pattern as well, and decided that the only way to break his writer's block was by breaking the routine.

She took the day off from her reporting job to get herself and their home ready. Their apartment had seemed like a miracle when they found it; exposed brick in their kitchen, very sturdy kitchen counters and - even though the bedroom was a little small - the living room had enough space for an “L" shaped couch, coffee table, bookcase full of their combined favorite novels and a mounted TV, as well as a desk on the far side of the room, facing the large window that overlooked  the street and shops below.

She watched the clock as she spruced up the house, took a drive to an adult toy store, and picked out a vibrator that looked promising. When she returned home, she took a shower, shaving herself bare and smooth all over.

For her plan to work, she had to set the mood for herself and for him. She drew the curtains a bit, just enough to let the afternoon sun shine a sliver of light into the dark room, and sat in the computer chair with the smooth vibrator in her hand to watch her favorite video of them together, fucking hard and loud. She edged herself while watching him groan and thrust into her on their laptop screen, deciding her orgasm would be by Jughead's tongue.

.

.

.

The locks on the front door jingle and Jughead makes his way into their home with his bag on his shoulder. She stops her self-induced torture to shut her laptop screen down, and turns to face him in the chair.

“Hey Betts,” he calls while looking down at his phone. “how was--,” he stops talking the moment he sees his beautiful wife in his chair, spread eagle with her signature sweet smile on her lips.

"Betty,  _fuck_!”

"Hey, Juggie," she purrs. "I've been thinking, you need a complete distraction from life." She pauses teasingly. "And I think I have a solution for you.”

His eyes drop down to her toy, inching its way inside her. It isn't on yet, but it’s definitely working. He's fully distracted from whatever he was thinking about before. In fact, he can't even remember what it was.

Jughead swallows hard. "What kind of distraction did you have in mind?" He inches forward, dropping his bag and phone onto their dinner table.

She smirks at him. “Let me tell you about my day.”

“Please tell me, in great detail, " he winks. 

“Always a smart ass." She teases her slit and he takes a step closer. "Before I tell you, you should get more comfortable, don't you think?" 

She loves him in his jeans and jacket - the whole writer's look - but she wants to watch his cock twitch and drip with desire for her. It happens to be her kink.

He chuckles lightly and says, "You're right, I do want to get more comfortable." He takes off his jacket in a rush, and Betty can already see how much fun this is going to be. 

"Unbutton your shirt," she commands, turning the vibrator on to its lowest speed. "Slowly." 

He nods as she lets the vibrator travel around her wet lips; she inhales slowly as the buttons on his shirt reveal his toned chest and abs. His jeans cling perfectly to his hips, and the happy trail she loves so much looks more appealing than ever. Jughead swallows hard as his shirt hits the floor.

"My morning was lonely," she pouts as her toy circles her slit. "I woke up and thought about how  _hard_  you've been working.” Betty sighs as she continues to move the vibrator over her throbbing center. "So, I went for a drive, and purchased this little thing." 

Increasing the speed, Betty can‘t contain the moan the bubbles deep in her throat and tumbles from her lips, "Remember that time we recorded ourselves on the counter?"  

Jughead nods dumbly, his eyes flicking between Betty pleasuring herself, and her hooded eyes.  

"How much you came that night, how fucking good you felt in me..." 

He fumbles with his belt and unzips his pants, suddenly thankful for the extra room. He reaches for his aching cock while watching her pussy twitch with anticipation.

"If you touch it, you won't hear about the rest of my day," Betty warns, tutting at his hovering hand. 

" _Betts_ ," he groans. 

Moving the toy up to her clit and circling, her head falls back and she lets out squeak of pleasure. Sighing his name, Betty smirks at the growl he lets out. "Now, now." Slowing the speed down, but remaining firmly on her clit, Betty straightens her posture "Are you going to be a good boy?" she teases.

"Fine," he groans. His cock twitches as she relaxes in the chair and moans his name softly. 

“You know what I'm in the mood for?” She whimpers as she moves the toy around her core, coating the tip with her arousal. Jughead swallows after a second, salivating at the sight of his favorite meal in front of him. 

"Your face between my legs, the way you hold me down when you lick me,” she says with lust-filled eyes. 

“You know I’m always hungry.” 

"How hungry are you right now?" she demands, moving her right leg over the arm rest, sighing at the change of pressure on her clit. "Starving?" Betty continues, never breaking eye contact. “Famished?" She can feel the familiar tingle in her toes, but decides it’s too early yet, so she moves the vibrator lower. 

"Looks like you're getting close,” Jughead whispers. 

Betty winks. "Am not," she says, raising an eyebrow and rubbing the toy up and down her slick folds. 

"Prove it," Jughead challenges as he takes a step closer, now directly in front of her. She tenses a bit as she looks at his throbbing cock, a drop of pre-come already on its way down his length. "Tell me about the rest of your day," he states firmly. "But tell me with your toy on a higher setting and on your clit."

Betty takes in a sharp breath, moving to the toy up to her clit, and increasing the speed. " _Juggie_ _,_ " she whimpers. 

"Keep going. I really want to know," he says, giving her an encouraging nod.

"I was just teasing myself, watching what we recorded a few weeks ago." Betty stops mid-sentence, not able to control the high-pitched moan that escapes. After her edging session, she realizes she won't last long. 

"Jug, I can't - "

Jughead drops to his knees and hisses at the state of her pussy, and the mess on his office chair. "Betty, Betty, Betty..." he repeats, slowly removing her toy and placing it on the desk. She suddenly feels empty but knows what’s coming next will fix that. 

Jughead turns his attention back to her pussy. He runs his fingertips up and down her wet slit, avoiding her swollen and aching clit. "Tell me about your day, Betts," he says, locking eyes with her. 

She whimpers as he grazes her center slowly. 

"I watched you fuck me...against the kitchen counter," she gasps as he lightly brushes over her clit, and then falls into the circular motions she loves. "Jug...oh God-" His fingers leave her clit and run up and down her center, then suddenly enter her.

"Keep going Betts, did you like me taking you from behind?" he teases, placing soft kisses along her inner thigh. 

"Yes..." she pants. 

"Did you like it when I spanked your pretty little ass, over and over?” This time, his tongue runs up her folds. 

"Ohmygod, yes, Juggie!" she yelps. 

"Did you like it when I pulled your perfect pony tail so hard you cried out in pain?" he taunts as his tongue ghosts over her clit. 

"Yes!" Betty cries out as her clit twitches at the sensation of his warm breath. His fingers curl up and rub slowly.  "Please, Juggie,” she moans, looking down at his face, half buried in her, as his lips wrap around her clit and suck. 

He suddenly speeds up, his fingers rubbing her most sensitive spot. Betty arches her back and grinds herself into his face, and feels herself explode. 

Jughead drinks all of what Betty offers, licking and sucking at her until her legs fall from the armrests. Betty sighs and lets her body go limp. 

"Not so fast, pretty girl." Jughead discards his pants, lifts a dazed Betty off the chair and sits her on his lap, securing her legs, hanging underneath the arm rests.

Betty giggles, resting her hands on his shoulders, and lifting herself up to hover just above his throbbing cock. "What do you want, Juggie?" she whispers in his ear. 

"Your cunt, Betts." 

Betty gasps at the expletive, and suddenly Jughead leans over and picks up the discarded vibrator from the desk. "Hope you're not sick of this," he growls, turning it on to medium speed. "Now, sit." 

Betty, still sensitive from her explosive orgasm just minutes earlier, squeaks as she lowers herself onto his waiting cock. 

Betty moans at the sensation of him filling her to her limit, and runs her fingers through his hair, meeting his forehead with hers. They lock eyes as she stills around him. "I'm not tired of it, it's brand new," she says softly, rolling her hips. 

Jughead groans and puts the vibrator between them, directly on her clit. "I want to get you sick of this thing," he says gruffly in her ear. 

His hand cups her ass and guides her up and down his length as his other hand keeps the vibrator still between them. 

Betty whines as he presses the toy firmly against her. The feeling of the vibrator on her clit, Jughead finally being inside her - it’s almost too much.  

Jughead sinks his teeth into the crook of her neck, and she lets out a pained whimper. "Consider me distracted, " he murmurs on her warm skin. 

" _Juggie_ ," she mewls, "faster, please." 

Betty slides up on his cock, exposing her ass, and he removes his hand. He brings it back sharply, and the connection of his palm to her cheek makes her yelp. 

Jughead smirks, rubbing slow circles on the red mark he left. Once again increasing the speed of the vibrator on her clit, he groans at the feeling reverberating through Betty's pussy down the length of his cock, and thinks to himself, _I could get used to this_ , stretching out his hand and placing it on her hip. "You ready?" 

He can already feel the walls of her pussy tightening and fluttering around him.

"Juggie, I can't," she moans as she feels her orgasm starting to rise. 

"You will until I say to stop," Jughead says, switching the vibrator to the highest setting, the low hum filling the room. 

"It's too good..." Betty moans as she rocks her hips between gasps. 

"Did you think about how good I felt inside you?" he growls in her ear. 

"I thought about how good your cock is, your fingers and your tongue, all of it." She screams as her body goes rigid, letting her orgasm completely consume her. 

Watching Betty fall apart above him, chanting his name as her body goes tense and then boneless within seconds, along with the intensity of the vibrator has him spilling into her instantly. Betty whines as Jughead groans obscenities in her ear and pulls her hair. 

After a minute or two, he finally turns the vibrator off and puts in back on the desk. Betty wraps her arms around his neck, continuing to rock above him, clenching around his cock, taking everything he can give her. She gasps as he lifts her up, but grins and bites her lip as she watches their combined juices run down his length. 

Jughead pulls her back down but misses the entrance of her slick desire, sucking in a breath when she moans and rocks against his shaft. He has never felt like this before; he can feel his cock practically swimming in her juices. Suddenly, he gets an idea - an idea to make sure Betty will always remember how much he loves her and her unconventional idea to clear his mind. 

"Sit in the chair, beautiful," he says as he helps her off, and she stands up shakily. 

There's no way Betty can stand alone right now; her legs are weak and drops of their combined arousal drip down her inner thighs. She sees a determination in his eyes that she only sees when he is one hundred percent focused on something. While her clit throbs at the idea of another orgasm, she bites her lip and sits down with her legs spread on the slick leather chair. 

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he asks, kneeling down in front of her. 

Betty can only whimper, his breath so close to her pussy it's giving her goosebumps. "A lot, right?" 

Jughead chuckles as he kisses her inner thigh. "You have no idea. Never forget how much I love you." His lust-glazed eyes pierce her own as his tongue draws a figure eight closer to her entrance. His hair is slightly matted to his forehead and his lips are swollen, but he looks hungry and in love, like on his wedding night only two years ago. 

"I won't forget," Betty pants, not breaking eye contact. 

"I know you won't," he chuckles. "I'm going to make sure of that." 

He holds her thighs apart and suddenly Betty feels his tongue drag slowly up from her entrance to her clit. "Juggie," she moans, taking fistfuls of his hair in her hands. 

"I." 

He groans as her fingers scratch his scalp, and slowly drags his tongue down from her clit to her dripping pussy, ending on a sensual right turn. 

"L," he whispers. 

"O." He quickly runs his tongue around her entire arousal in an "O" shape over and over and  _over_ , to match the one forming on her lips. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," Betty moans as she realizes what he’s spelling, and bucks her hips up to quicken his speed. Jughead knows she's already spent, and this last orgasm will have her completely wiped out. 

"V." He starts at the top left of her soaking core and flicks his tongue down into her pussy, savoring the juices leaking out. Betty moans louder and he feels her trying to clench on to his slippery tongue, but he runs it back up to her upper right side. Betty bites her lip at the searing feeling at the pit of her stomach.

"E." Jughead wants her to come harder than she ever has before.  He inserts one finger and kisses her right below her clit, and Betty can’t take it anymore. Any coherent thought leaves her mind as she rocks onto his finger and face. 

"Oh, my fuck," she pants loudly. "I'm going to come, Juggie." She holds his hair with both hands as she gets closer and closer to her final release. 

Jughead slips out one finger and inserts two, and curls upwards roughly, assaulting her sensitive spot, getting Betty to squeal and pant and finally release all over his lips. She feels a gush of instant relief leave her body and hears droplets fall on to the floor. She tenses under the hand holding her thigh down and stretches her leg over his shoulder. 

"You.” He smiles, satisfied with the puddle on the floor, and his lips coated in their mix of love. "Holy shit.” Betty’s speechless and limp once again. "I love you too."  

He stands up and leans in to give her a kiss so she can taste them both on his lips and tongue. She sighs contentedly into his mouth, her heart rate starting to slow down from her orgasmic bliss. 

“So,” Jughead begins as he sits down on the couch with a lazy smile on his face. “I really needed that distraction. Thank you, Betty.” 

“My pleasure.” Betty giggles into her hands, her face fully flushed from all the love making. “I just wanted to help in a different way. How was work?” 

“Good, I think. I don't remember,” he chuckles, wiping his brow. 

Betty closes her slightly bruised thighs, and stands up, stretching and walking towards the couch. She’s never felt so turned on and satisfied - at least this week, anyway. She sits down on the couch next to Jughead, who immediately takes her in his arms. 

“I think I have a new plot entirely,” he chuckles softly.

 “That's what you were thinking about in the middle of our moment?” she teases. 

“Nope, I was focused on getting you to come like a water fountain, but the idea just came to me right now,” he replied, peppering kisses on her face. 

Betty smiles sleepily. “I'm glad I could help, my love.” 

“I'll work on it later, though. Right now, I just want to hold you,” he says softly, pulling her against him like a little spoon. 

“This is so comfy, but I’m so cold.” Betty says after a minute, realizing they’re both naked on the couch. 

Jughead reaches behind himself for their binge-watching blanket, a soft and plush throw big enough to pull over both of them, and mentally thanks his lucky stars for his wife's idea of a perfect distraction as he dozes off with her.


End file.
